The present invention relates to the use of special purpose waxpaper in microwave heating and cooking.
A longstanding problem in the area of microwave heating of foods has been that, unless the food or comestible to be microwaved is positioned within a wholly enclosed container, that is, one which typically includes a cover that may include small perforations, the food cannot, as a practical matter, be heated or microwaved, this due to the fact that foods when heated within a microwave oven will, in large part, splatter out of the microwavable container and against the walls of the microwave oven so that as much of half of a given quantity of food within the microwave container will, in the absence of a suitable cover, be thrown up against the interior surfaces of the microwave oven. This phenomenon, it is believed, is due primarily to the rapid expansion of moisture within the food to be microwaved so that, during microwaving and, particularly, microwaving at high power, an evaporation of water will occur at such a rate that such splattering will result.
Alternatively, prior art usage has included the use of paper toweling and plastic wrap to cover food, or no use of a covering. Where paper toweling is used, it will often stick to the food and draw the moisture out of the food, while plastic wrap will partially melt thereon and, as well, may be toxic.
The traditional response to the above problem has been to provide each microwave container with a cap or cover which, typically (but not always), will include perforations to permit escape of expanding moisture. Where perforations are not provided, a tight substantially moisture-proof cover is provided to the microwavable container to produce a xe2x80x9cpressure cookerxe2x80x9d effect during the microwaving process.
Quite recently, the Reynolds Aluminum Company began marketing a waxpaper purportedly suitable for use in microwave applications, that is, as a covering or enclosure for use in a microwave environment. However, testing by the within inventor of the Reynolds waxpaper has indicated that the Reynolds material is very light in weight and, typically, will blow or pull off of the microwave container soon after initiation of a microwave sequence, or will otherwise separate from the container permitting escape of steam. Accordingly, it is difficult to maintain contact between microwave waxpaper of the Reynolds type and the open mouth of the microwave container within which food has been placed. Alternatively, and in those instances where the Reynolds waxpaper does not blow off of the food container, it has been found to draw moisture thereinto causing the disintegration thereof. It is believed that, among other reasons, the Reynolds microwave waxpaper does not perform in a desirable way because such paper is too light such that, by its physical characteristics, it will absorb evaporated moisture from the food to be heated thereby causing a rapid drop in the integrity of the Reynolds waxpaper. In view of the above, the Reynolds waxpaper product is of little value in any microwave heating applications.
In the terminology of the paper industry, dry waxpaper is formed by a process in which wax is applied to a bleached parchment type paper such that most of the wax is driven into the paper, leaving little wax upon the surface thereof. Since the surface of such dry waxpaper is left substantially uncoated by wax, the porosity thereof remains significant relative to the porosity of so-called wet waxpaper which is formed by a process in which wax (typically paraffinic wax) is applied upon the surface of each sheet thereby covering or sealing the fibers thereof. In addition, the wax of dry waxpaper will not melt as readily, given the fact that the wax is substantially embedded within the fiber structure of the paper.
The present inventor has thereby discovered that the use of a cover to a microwavable container is not necessary to solve the problem of splattering and, more particularly, has discovered that certain waxpapers can serve as a convenient substitute to a cover to a microwavable container, particularly when the food to be heated is in a container of a size not having an available cover therefore. Also, it has been discovered that such use of special purpose waxpaper can bring about a superheating or steaming of microwaved food thereby accelerating the cooking or re-heating thereof. The invention thereby meets a long felt need in the art for a more practical means of covering and heating foods in microwave applications.
The instant invention constitutes an article for microwave cooking, steaming, heating and re-heating of food in which food to be cooked, heated or re-heated is placed into an open mouth of a bag, pouch, or envelope comprising an FDA grade waxpaper having a basis weight in a range of about 15/28 to about 26/39. Thereafter, the bag is placed within a microwave oven for a period of time less than the normally prescribed period for the heating of such food type and quantity. During such period, moisture will be driven from the food and vaporized, thereby causing a steam heating and cooking effect of the food within the article. Accordingly, the article relates to a new use of waxpaper in which as an alternate to the above, the outline bag may be placed over the mouth of a microwavable container filled with food to be microwave-heated. As a second step, the waxpaper pouch is pressed pressing onto the peripheral edges defining the mouth of the microwavable food container. Thereafter, the combination of said container pouch and said sheet of microwave paper, with food to be microwaved positioned thereunder, is placed within the microwave oven. Upon activation of the microwave, a combination of the physical properties of said waxpaper and the microwave frequencies imparted to the food to be heated, produce a relative vacuum and superheating steam effect within the region above said food and below said waxpaper article to form an effective food-tight seal along the peripheral interface between said food container and said sheet of waxpaper.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an efficient article for microwave steaming cooking and re-heating which is more convenient than such methods known in the art and, and which, as well, will enhance the flavor of stale foods by adding moisture thereto. Meats such as chicken, hamburgers and hot dogs are cooked evenly without drying out or becoming rubbery.
It is another object to provide a new use of certain waxpaper which, in combination with microwave frequency radiation, will create a vacuum effect internal to a chamber created by the combination of said waxpaper and a microwave container to which said sheet of waxpaper has been adhered, thereby enabling retention of vitamins, minerals, and moisture within the microwave container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple and convenient article for microwave heating which eliminates the need for a microwave container cover complemental with and snap fittable onto a microwave heating dish or structure.
It is a yet further object to provide an article of the above type in which the means used as a microwave cover minimizes splatter, reduces clean-up, and is disposable.
It is a still further object to provide a non-stick medium for enclosure of microwave dishes.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent for the hereinafter set forth Brief Description of the Drawings and Detailed Description of the Invention as set forth herein.